1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of toys having figurines concealed within a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The familiar Jack-In-The-Box includes a figure, such as a clown, mounted on a helical spring enclosed within a box. Once the lid of the box is open, the clown springs upward. An example is shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication US2010/0304637 of Bullock. Another pop-up toy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,644 of Derham. Another example is the puppet type figure toy disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,591 of Fontana wherein the puppet is contained within a cylindrical container with the puppet being collapsible within the container and the puppet's hat forming at least a partial enclosure for the top of the container when the puppet is collapsed. Other examples of erectable figures are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,348 of Wiggs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,915 of Liaw and U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,289 of Norman. Despite the toys disclosed in the above-identified patents, there is still a need for a new and attractive toy that may be enclosed in a container with the figurine then being erected as the container opens. The movable appendages of the figurine disclosed herein adds to the attractiveness of the toy and further, the figurine may be mounted on a rotatable portion of the container which, in turn, is mounted to a stand. Portions of the figurine form the outside container surface.